Conscripts
The Conscripts are a human Combine unit cut from Half-Life 2. They were to be the remains of the former Earth forces unwillinglyAccording to the definition of Conscription. reincorporated into the Combine units as low rank human Combine soldiers, even lower than the Civil Protection. They were to be headed by Captain Vance.WC mappack Equipment They were to use OICWs, Combine APCs and human tanks (i.e. Bradleys''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' and MerkavasWC mappack), among others.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta filesWC mappack Models There is only two known Conscript models. The head of the generic one was used for male Citizen 02, but it is likely that Conscripts were to come with the several different Citizen heads, sometimes with helmets, as seen in the texture files. The other, sharing the same body, was Captain Vance's model, whose head was reused for the male Citizen 08.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files Known storyline elements The early Resistance While heading this unit, Captain Vance was to secretly organize the Resistance, while being stationed at the Air Exchange. When Freeman was to destroy the Air Exchange's reactor core, Vance was to rally its Conscripts and start to turn against the Combine to launch the City 17 uprising. Just like the Resistance in the final game, Conscripts were to launch an attack on the Weather Control and fight on the City 17 streets.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar The Weather control assault A massive attack was to be launched on the Weather Control, in the Arctic regions. Gordon and Alyx were to fight alongside Vance and his Conscripts, before going back to City 17 and take part into the ongoing uprising.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar The sniper episode According to some early sound files,Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files it seems that the Half-Life 2 episode where Barney is pinned down by an Overwatch Sniper was to involve instead a platoon of Conscripts, lead by a particular officer, pinned down by a sniper equipped with a "bolt action rifle" and trying the reach Captain Vance's headquarters.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files The map where the scene was likely to occur is "sniper_09", involving a street battle with huge fires on the destroyed streets and damaged Conscripts APCs and tanks. It was last edited in May 2001, making it a very early street war map, likely to be set somewhere after the Rooftops and Skyscraper (Vertigo version) chapters.WC mappack "Animal" There was to be a Conscript nicknamed "Animal". The playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files contain sound clips for him, such as "You want me? You want some of me?" depict him as a quite nervous, jumpy soldier, in the vein of Pvt. Hudson in the film Aliens. It is unknown if he was to be a standalone character or a generic Conscript; however a sound clip, "Animal is reloading", mentions him as possible standalone individual.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files "Animal" is often humorously mentioned or used by users on Beta-related forums. Gallery File:Captain-vance1.jpg|Concept art for Captain Vance and his Conscripts. File:Captain-vance.jpg|The original Captain Vance model. File:Conscript.jpg|Conscript model. Notes and references See also *Captain Vance *Resistance External links * Category:Cut Enemies Category:Half-Life 2 Beta